Cha Ramirez
Charlaine Cabral Ramirez is a pure Filipina, and was born on April 19, 1994. Her parents are Cesar A. Ramirez and Elizabeth C. Ramirez. They decided to name her Charlaine. She has three siblings named Christopher, Charmaine and Charmelle. First, they live in Lipa City but later on her father decided to reside on her mother’s hometown in Sta. Teresita and spend their childhood there her father established a welding shop, aluminum and glass and woodcraft as an income and they own now their welding shop for almost 18 years. Early Life During her childhood, she’s the lucky one among her siblings because she was the youngest before Charmelle her sister, who’s now the youngest of all them. Her father sacrifices anything just to give everything to her. Her mother was not in favor with it because of her other siblings. She was the apple of the eye of her father according to her mother. Even her aunts and uncles love her so she grew up in a family centered surrounding with fear in God. As she grew up they saw that Charlaine brings with her the importance of family because according to them “when there’s no friend you can call at bad times look back, there’s your family who still loves you”. Once, her mother told her that sometimes, she treats her friends as siblings than her real brother and sisters. Now she lives alone on their house in Lipa, City during weekdays for school and spends her weekends with her family in Sta. Teresita. Charlaine spent her elementary days on a public school named Sampa - Pacifico Elementary School (SPES) run by government. She participates in every activities and contests of the school. She also got some awards and during her 6Th year in elementary she was chosen to be the troop leader on the provincial girls and boys scout camp. Her parents send her to a private school during her high school. She graduated from Our Lady of Caysasay Academy (OLCA) from Taal, Batangas. She also participated in some activities like singing and dancing contests during her 1st year and 2nd year. She was also a scholar of Pres. Gloria Arroyo because she was from public school and transferred into a private school. She receives 4000 pesos every year as a deduction to her tuition fee. Now, her father sends her to a classy and well known college school named De La Salle Lipa (DLSL). She was studying Bachelor of Arts in Multi Media Arts (AB MMA) and now she’s now on her senior year. At first she took up Bachelor of Science in Computer Science (BS CS) but something forced her to take up another profession. She said that she’s not really an artist but somehow she wants be one. She loves taking pictures especially capturing people’s emotion. According to her, she’s not friends with pencil and paper but as an artist, I know how to serenade. Singing was one of my hidden talents. Hobbies As her hobby, she loves capturing scenery or people’s emotions. She sings which she inherited from her father. She was also addicted to TV series of other country especially The Vampire Diaries (TVD), Pretty Little Liars (PLL), The Originals, Arrow, Hart of Dixie, Beauty and The Beast, Suits and etc. Eating was also her hobby but she never gained weight when you observed her body. Category:W4B